Rights and Wrongs
by snyderfan162005
Summary: This story is about all the wrong turns Olivia's life takes before making the right ones. This goes along with the current season so Olivia and Cassidy are together, for now anyways.


Setting: Olivia and Cassidy's place:

Olivia has invited the squad over for a special dinner. Everyone is still seated around the table after they finished dinner. Cragen at one end of the table, followed by munch to his left. Next comes Fin and Melinda. Olivia was at the other end of the table, with Cassidy next to her. Rounding out the group is Rollins and Amaro.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their dinner but now for the reason I invited everyone here." Olivia says as she looks over at Cassidy.

Cassidy takes her hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Brian, asked me to marry him and I have said yes!" Olivia exclaims

Melinda and Rollins ask to see the ring at the same time. Olivia gladly shows it to them. The guys all look kind of stunned. They never thought this relationship would go this far. They always expected that Olivia would end up with Elliot. I guess not hearing from him in three years would crush anyones hope of them ever being more than partners.

"To the happy couple…may you always be happy. Congratulations!" Cragen toasted

"To the happy couple!" Everyone chimed in before sipping their wine.

Everyone sat around making small talk for the next hour. Everyone finally left and it was just Olivia and Cassidy.

Olivia was finishing cleaning up all the dishes. She was facing the sink when Cassidy comes up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think that went pretty well tonight." Cassidy says then starts kissing her neck.

"Other than the guys looking completely shocked at first. I think it went smoothly." Olivia says while turning to face him.

"Why don't you and I go do something that would really shock them." Cassidy says with a smirk on his face.

They kiss passionately. Olivia leads him down the hallway to their bedroom where they make love all night.

Setting: 16 precinct: 3 months later:

Fin is still not sure that Olivia belongs with Cassidy. He enlists the help of an old friend to help him test their relationship.

Fin hangs up the phone after calling his friend and prays that all will go according to plan in the next few months. Rollins and Amaro are out on a case. Olivia walks in and sits at her desk to get started on her paperwork for the day. She looks like she has a lot on her mind.

"Baby girl, is there anything you would like to talk about?" Fin questions

"Not really. (sighs) I've just got a lot on my plate, with all this wedding planning and stuff." Olivia says sounding exhausted.

"Liv, are you sure you want to go through with this? Are you sure Cassidy is the one? Have you even tried to contact Elliot anymore?" Fin started in on her.

Olivia has heard this spill from Fin about 100 times since she and Cassidy announced their engagement. Although she loved him for being protective of her, this was getting old.

"Fin, I know you always thought that me and Elliot would end up together someday and the truth is I hoped and prayed that it would happen myself. He's the one that just decided to leave without even saying goodbye to me. You saw first hand how hard it was for e to cope when he left. And yes I did try to contact him for the longest time, before realizing that he doesn't care how bad he hurt me. So, Yes, I am sure that I want to go through with this and become Mrs. Olivia Cassidy. Now I don't want to here another word about this." Olivia says before getting up and storming out of the room.

Setting: Washington D.C.: Fin's friend's Apartment:

"You know you have to do this." The mystery person says to their guest.

"I know, but I'm just not sure I can. I don't want anyone to get hurt." The guest says

"She's already hurt. We have to see if we can fix this. I still believe she can be truly happy." The mystery person proclaims.

"I'm just not sure this is the right way." The guest says.

"It's up to her to decide what's right and wrong. We just have to do this and hope for the best." The mystery person says.

"You're right, we just have to do this." The guest says.

Will Olivia and Cassidy make it down the aisle?

Will Fin ever let go of his Olivia and Elliot thing?

Who are the mystery people?

Find out when the story continues….


End file.
